The Fire Within
by poppop14
Summary: Blossom is the daughter on Bubbles, a former porn star (zach and miri make a porno). When Blossom goes through puberty she develops a gift to shoot fire from her vagina. Soon Charles Xavier goes to visit Blossom and she is off to Charles Xavier School for Gifted youngsters. Upon arriving she meets Pyro, which the gift to manipulate fire and a love affair starts.


Oh no I thought, as I looked down and there was a large hole in the crotch of my pants. The fire had singed right through this time.

"Blossom , come downstairs" my mother, Bubbles yelled. I quickly changed into a skirt, commando, just in chance of another accident.

My upbringing had been far from normal. My mother and I had travelled around a lot, as part of a travelling sex freak show. My mother had originally made her money as a porn star where she became pregnant with me, now she was nothing but a middle-aged women that could blow bubbles out of her genitals.

As I made my way down stairs, I tried to calm my self to avoid any more flame ups. Ever since puberty, I have had been able to shoot fire out of my vagina, often when I became aroused or stressed. I was cursed, my mother could blow bubbles, I could blow fire. We were freaks, out casts.

My mother sat on the couch, watching me come down the stairs. Next to her sat a middle aged man, he was balding and in a wheel chair.

"Blossom, there is someone here to see you." My mother said, looking through me.

"Blossom ,my name is Charles Xavier, I'm a mutant, just like you" The balding man said.

I stood there rooted to the stop; I could feel a flame up about to occur. What was he talking about? I looked down to see I was standing on the rug. I absently mindedly stepped back making sure, if I was to flame up, I didn't burn mums rug. It would certainly end in a beating.

"Please sit down." Charles said, motioning to the seat opposite him.

Slowly I moved towards the seat, sitting down gingerly. We sat looking eye to eye, his face was kind, but I was untrusting of men.

"I have a school for people like you, people like us. Where you will be welcome and not judge for your uniqueness. There are people that can walk through walls, control the weather, or even read people's minds." Xavier said winking at me.

My heart skipped a beat. I looked towards, my mother; she was staring into space, chewing her gum, like always.

"We should like to offer you a scholarship to attend Xavier school for gifted youngsters" Xavier continued.

Suddenly deep inside I felt it. The slow rumble, then the burning followed by the stinging. I tried to stand, but the fire in my abdomen weighed me down, I tried to fight it, stumbling backward I fell into lazyboy, knocking the back of the seat down. I was on my back, my legs flailing trying to contain the fire inside me. But it was too late the fire had escaped me. Xavier's eyes had been wide through out my internal struggle, his hands had struggled to move his wheel chair, but the smallness of our apartment, had made it impossible for him to manoeuvre his wheel chair in a rush.

The fire rushed a crossed the room, Xavier ducked but it was to late, my mother just stared at the flames, her eyes wide with delight. I looked up slowly, the burning had stopped, I felt free, like I had given birth, but I hated the baby. Slowly I raised my self up to sitting position. My eyes slowly looked to Xavier, he remaining hair gone, but his eyes warm with concern.

" You can still come to my school, we can teach you to control your gift." Xavier said

" Thank you" I replied

"Go pack your bags" my mother finally said, breaking her silence.

My bag rolled along behind me as I walked towards the main entrance of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. The trip had been a long one and I could feel the flames bubbling away inside of me, wanting to escape, but my excitement allowed me too control them.

The school was a hive of activity; my eyes darted everywhere. Everywhere people my age where doing amazing things; walking through walls, moving things with their minds and here I was. As approached the entrance, I could see Charles Xavier waiting for me, he sat still in his wheel chair watching me, concern spread across this face. He could read my mind I remembered, I knew he could sense my anxiety and considering what had happened last time I would be concerned too. Never the less when I reached him, he smiled, it was water under the bridge, the flames inside me settled.

"Welcome" Xavier said, "I trusted your flight, was a good one"

"Yes" I mumbled looking down at my feet; I was still embarrassed about the last time we had met. Reading my mind the Professor smiled.

"Follow me" He turned, spinning his wheel chair around. As we walked through the front door, I was overwhelmed by the size of the school, my mouth dropped in awe.

"I'll take you to your room to drop off your bag, then you can go to your first class" the professor said with out turning.

Standing at the classroom door I felt the flames begin to bubble within me. The professor knocked on the door and a young lady with almost glowing white hair opened the door.

"Ah, you must be Blossom, I'm storm, come in, thank you Professor" Strom said, signalling to an empty seat at the back of the room.

The walk to my seat was the longest of my life; I could feel all eyes on me.


End file.
